lostfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Man of Science, Man of Faith
Med luckan nu öppnad ignorerar Locke och Kate Jacks varningar och utforskar den utan honom. I tillbakablickarna får vi se hur Jack och Sarah träffade varandra för första gången, och hur Jack fixade henne. Handling Säsongen börjar med att en man vaknar i en våningssäng av att ett alarm börjar pipa. Han går till en något primitiv dator och knappar in någonting, innan han trycker på ”Execute”. Sedan tar han på sig kläder och börjar sin dagliga rutin; ta en dusch, göra i ordning en proteinshake, cykla på en motionscykel och injicera sig själv med en spruta. Men sedan hör han en explosion och rusar iväg till ett vapenskåp, rycker åt sig ett gevär och beger sig till ett primitivt periskop för att se vad det är som orsakat smällen. Däruppe vid luckan får han syn på Locke och Jack. När Jack ser hur djupt hålet innanför luckan är säger till de andra att de ska återvända dit när solen gått upp. Locke å andra sidan gillar inte Jacks plan utan vill istället utforska utrymmet så fort som möjligt. Kate tittar på den uppsprängda luckan, på vars insida det är skrivet ”KARANTÄN”. I tillbakablicken rullas två svårt skadade personer in i St. Sebastians sjukhus i Los Angeles. De båda har varit med om en bilolycka och måste opereras på en gång. De tas in i ett operationsrum och medan läkarna försöker vårda dem stiger Jack in för att påbörja operationen. Han får veta att de båda är döende, men väljer att fokusera på kvinnan, samtidigt som mannen dör några meter därifrån. Jack ignorerar det och får veta att kvinnan har brutit ryggen. Det är Sarah, som Jack senare kommer att gifta sig med. Innan Jack påbörjar operationen lyckas Sarah mumla fram att hon vill dansa på sitt bröllop. Som Jack ser det var anledningen till att spränga luckan att alla skulle kunna gömma sig där, och det kommer inte att fungera. Väl tillbaka på stranden lyckas Jack lugna de övriga, och dessutom övertyga dem om att de alla kommer att överleva natten. Villkoret är att alla håller ihop. Men Locke kan inte vänta längre, och trotsar öppet Jacks order genom att bege sig till luckan igen. Och som om inte det var illa nog bestämmer sig Kate för att följa med honom. I nästa tillbakablick har Sarah återfått medvetandet efter operationen och Jack besöker henne på intensiven. Hon frågar vad som hände med mannen hon krockade med och Jack berättar att han dog på akuten. Sarah börjar gråta och frågar förvirrat varför hon inte har någon känsel i benen. Jack berättar för henne att hon är förlamad från midjan och ner och chansen att hon någonsin kommer att kunna gå igen är minimal. Jacks far, Christian, kallar ut Jack och anklagar honom för att inte tala positivt med sina patienter. ”Människor vill hellre höra ett det är en procents chans att de kommer att bli bra än att det är 99 procents chans att det slutar illa” Säger han bestämt men Jack säger att han inte vill inge dem falskt hopp. Shannon är närmast panikslagen efter att Walts hund Vincent har försvunnit. Sayid försöker hindra henne från att ge sig ut i djungeln och leta efter honom, men hon lyssnar inte. När någon äntligen visat henne ett så stort förtroende är det helt oacceptabelt att hon har misslyckas. Tillsammans ger de sig ut i mörkret. De ser Vincent och Sayid sätter av efter hunden. Shannon blir kvar ensam och hör först viskningar, sen ser hon en genomblöt Walt stå i närheten och viska något osammanhängande medan han stirrar på henne med skräckfyllda ögon. Men han kan väl inte vara där, eller? Han är ju ute på flotten. Innan Sayid hinner fram försvinner Walt och Shannon undrar om hon verkligen såg honom. Tillbakablick till Jack som talar med Sarahs fästman, Kevin. Jack informerar honom om att Sarah kanske behöver professionell hjälp för resten av sitt liv men Kevin är mer oroad att de aldrig mer kommer att kunna älska. Senare förbereder sig Jack för Sarahs operation då hon ropar på honom och säger att hon vet att hon inte kommer att kunna dansa på sitt bröllop. Jack lovar att han ska fixa henne. Efter operationen tar Jack en springtur runt stadion för att skingra tankarna. Han råkar snubbla och vricka foten, samtidigt som en annan man springer förbi. Mannens namn är Desmond och hjälper Jack att sätta sig upp. Han berättar att han springer för att han ska göra en världsomsegling runt jorden och frågar Jack varför han ”springer som om djävulen jagade honom”. Jack berättar för Desmond om Sarah och operationen och att han inte kommer att kunna hålla löftet han gav. Desmond undrar för sig själv ifall Jack faktiskt räddade henne men Jack svarar att det i så fall skulle vara ett mirakel. Desmond påpekar att mirakel kanske finns och lämnar Jack med att säga ”Vi ses i ett annat liv”. Locke börjar hissa ner Kate i hålet under luckan med ett rep, men plötsligt dyker ett starkt ljus upp och sedan slits Kate ner i utrymmet. Hennes skrik kvävs och Locke tvingas släppa repet. Han faller handlöst till marken och innan han hinner göra något försvinner ljuset nedifrån luckan och allt blir mörkt. I grottorna bestämmer sig Jack för att följa efter Locke och Kate. Han beväpnar sig med en pistol och beger sig ut till luckan. Väl där syns varken Locke eller Kate till, så han binder repet i ett träd och börjar hissa ner sig själv genom det djupa schaktet. Väl nere i en mörk och stenig gång drar han sin pistol och börjar ta sig framåt. Snart passerar han en vägg, så stark av magnetism att nyckeln runt hans hals dras mot den. Han lämnar den mörka gången och kommer istället in i ett kök med tillhörande vardagsrum och är chockad över det han ser. Vad är det här för ställe? Just då överraskas han då låten ”Make your own kind of music” börjar spelas på hög volym. Jack ser sig förvirrat omkring med pistolen dragen. I tillbakablicken sitter Jack vid den sovande Sarahs sida och funderar på det Desmond sa. Sarah vaknar upp och frågar ifall hon lever. Jack är tvungen att berätta att han inte kunde hålla löftet. Han kunde inte fixa henne. ”Varför kan jag då vicka på tårna?” Frågar hon. Jack sticker en nål i benen på henne, och Sarah känner det. ”Det är ett mirakel” Säger Jack. Jack springer in i ett kupolformat rum med en gammal dator i mitten. Uppe på väggen hänger en klocka som räknar nedåt. Musiken slutar plötsligt spelas och Jack tar några få lugnande andetag innan han går fram till datorn. Men just som han ska trycka på knappen dyker Locke upp bakom honom och säger åt honom att inte röra den. Jack vänder sig om och frågar vart Kate är, men Locke svarar inte. Nu upptäcker Jack att en man, gömd bland skuggorna, riktar ett gevär mot Lockes huvud. Locke ber Jack att lägga undan sin pistol men när Jack vägrar hotar mannen att skjuta Locke ifall Jack inte ger upp. Jack tänker fortfarande inte göra det och med ett bittert leende frågar han Locke ifall det här verkligen var hans öde. Nu stiger mannen fram från sitt gömställe bland skuggorna och Jack tappar hakan. ”Du…” Mumlar han oförstående och vi ser vem det är. Det är Desmond. Trivia * Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Harold Perrineau (Michael) och Michelle Rodriguez (Ana Lucia) framträder inte i avsnittet. ** Det här är första gången Holloway och Perrineau inte inkluderas i ett avsnitt. ** Det här är den enda säsongspremiären som inte inkluderar Sawyer. * Michaelle Rodriguez sammanfogar sig med resten av ensemblen, som karaktären Ana Lucia Cortez. * Det här är Henry Ian Cusicks (Desmond Hume) första framträdande, som kom att bli en av huvudkaraktärerna i säsong 3 och framåt.